READ THIS IF YOU DARE! STRAWBERRY!
by Turtie
Summary: Ichigo. If you have the guts, read this. Don't flame my fanfic or tease chappy! Rukia's self achieved fan fiction on our favorite couple ichixruki !


**Disclaimer:** Ha! I actually remember to write a disclaimer! I don't own Bleach, maybe you can buy it from Kobo Tite if you are rich enough though…

────────────────────────────────────────

Rukia turned on her cell phone, today, February the 13th. She let out a soft sign and turned towards the window. Her violet eyes stared out at the clear blue sky, wondering if she should do it tomorrow.

"Ring" that was the bell of the beginning of class. The students quickly entered into the room and settled themselves down into their seats.

Inoue smiled at Rukia and asked in her cheerful voice, "Kuchiki-san, tomorrow is Valentine's day. I'm planning to give chocolate to Kurosaki-kun. What about you?"

Rukia could feel a pain in her heart. She knows she cares about Ichigo and he's someone…someone special to her. But she forced herself to smile and answered in her fake girly voice, "Ah… Inoue-san. I never thought about it."

Tatsuki looked at the two girls and spoke as she settled herself down in her seat. "Ichigo only accepts chocolate from the girl he likes. Do you think Ichigo will take it?"

"I'm not very confident." Inoue's eyes gazed down at her desk. She paused for a moment and straightened herself "But I will give it a try!"

Rukia put on her fake smile again and managed to speak out, "Wish you luck!"

During break, Rukia was the last one to leave the classroom. She was still thinking about the conversation she had with Inoue this morning. Maybe she shouldn't do it after all. She will hurt Inoue's feelings.

The door slid open and Ichigo stepped into the room. He looked at Rukia and felt himself blushing at thought of them being alone. After preparing for 2 minutes in the hallway how he would talk to that midget, all his confidence was lost at the sight of her.

He tried to keep his coolness and asked "Why is it only you in here?"

Rukia snapped out at her train of thoughts. She could feel her heart beating faster. It was only Ichigo and her. Her mouth became dry and she forced herself to speak out the words "Don't bother me!"

Ichigo was angry. Her words always get into his nerves. "I'm just…"

Rukia was curious. Was he trying to show he cares about me? "Just what?"

Ichigo could feel his face turning redder, "Whatever. I won't bother you then." He quickly left the classroom to hide his furious blush.

──────────────────After School────────────────

Most of the students left already. Ichigo had to stay behind to clean up the classroom. The class had a routine and it was Ichigo's turn today. He collected the cleanser and walked back to the classroom to find himself alone with Rukia again.

Ichigo could feel himself blushing again. He broke the silence and said "Why is it only you in here again?"

Rukia didn't notice Ichigo's presence, and continue packing her stuff.

Not only Rukia's words get on Ichigo's nerves. The way she annoys him gets on his nerves as well. No, it's everything about her that gets on his nerves. Ichigo was out of his patience "Oi! I'm saying something to you!"

Rukia jumped and caught her breath back. "Oh my god!"

"_Oh Please! Not him again. Why does he always have to see me when I'm…not ready for him to…"_

" That was weird. When the hell did you come in here? You sure freaked me out."

"You are the one who's weird. Staying here for so long just to pack your stuff."

"Well, I'm going to leave now. Oh yeah, someone is going to give you chocolate tomorrow."

Rukia dashed for the door.

"_Why did hell did I just told him that?? I just can't keep my mouth shut can I?"_

──────────────────────────────────────

_Oh February the 14__th__ , today, love is in the air._

_Oh my dear honey, Ah, I love the way you touch my hair…_

" Shut the hell up! Midget! That is the worst love poem I have ever heard in my life!". Ichigo bended down, looking at Rukia's poem.

"What's wrong with it? You are the one who has bad taste!"

They scowled at each other, their nose almost touching each others. When they realized how close they were, they jumped back a meter away from each other.

"Whatever! I'm going to school now." Rukia quickly climbed out of the window, getting out of his sight as quick as possible.

_At school…_

"Good morning Inoue." Ichigo greeted her classmate with the usual scowl on his face

Inoue opened her bag, took out a small box and handed it to Ichigo. It was valentine's day chocolate.

Ichigo gulped. Inoue was not the one. He knew who the person is deep inside his heart. But he knew she would never accept him. He did not have the courage to confess to her either. He was jealous of Inoue's courage, why couldn't he bring out his courage to confess his feelings.

"Thanks Inoue. I can't take this. I'm sorry."

He turned his head and walked away without giving her a second glance. He did not want to see her heart broken. He hated himself to bring sadness to a girl, but after all she was not the one he loved.

─────────────────After school ─────────────────

Ichigo was on his way walking back home. He walked down the stairs and spotted Rukia ahead of him.

He had to tell her his feelings. He was not going to hold this any longer. Inoue had the courage to do it, why couldn't he.

"Rukia! Wait up!"

Rukia turned her head and to her surprise, she saw the orange haired boy.

"What is it, Ichigo?"

"Rukia, come with me for a sec…" and he quickly grabbed her hand. Together, they walked down the stairs, Ichigo dragging her behind to speed up her pace. They were a step closer, closer to breaking their barrier between themselves.

Rukia's heart is going to leap out in any minute. They were holding hands. Well, they always have physical contact during their shinigami duty, but this was different. She had to do something.

"Stop! Ichigo!"

Ichigo stopped and look at Rukia. Is she mad at him? Does she know about Inoue's confession? He needed to tell her, everything, this is the moment.

"Listen Rukia. I didn't accept the chocolate from Inoue and…"

Rukia cut in before he could finish his sentence. "Oh…". She searched inside her bag and handed a heart shape chocolate box to Ichigo.

"This is for you."

Ichigo's eyes widen. He never thought Rukia would give him chocolate. "Ah…thanks. I'll take it then."

"Really?"

Ichigo's scowl returned back to his face. "You think I'm joking?"

"But don't you only take chocolate from the person you like?…does that mean you…"

He could do this. "Rukia, I've always like you since the day we met. I…" His courage was soon lost.

Ichigo's train of thoughts dashed through his mind, _"Rukia would probably think I am an idiot. Why the hell did I just said that? Ug… I hate myself." _

"I do too…"

This was so unreal. Rukia like him as well. Ichigo pulled Rukia to a tight embrace, their eyes closed, enjoying the moment. Their barrier was finally broken.

Rukia opened her eyes, and whisper to Ichigo, "Hey…Ichigo. When see the chocolate, you probably think I didn't make it myself."

Ichigo smirked. "Why?"

"Cause you will be surprised how good I am at making chocolate."

"Mmm… let's open it then."

Ichigo slowly lift up the lid of the box. Inside laid two bunny shape chocolate holding hands together, a big smile shown on their faces.

"Wow! You are really good at this." Ichigo was amazed by Rukia's hidden talent.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it."

"I didn't give you anything for valentine's day though."

Rukia could feel Ichigo's stare pierced through her body. His body bending down, his nose touching hers, she could hear his breathing and…

"Ouch!"

Rukia stepped on Ichigo's foot.

"I'm not ready yet!"

"You midget! You didn't need to step on my feet! You could have…"

Rukia pulled Ichigo down and planted a kiss on his lips. Ichigo face turned as red as a tomato, happy at the same time.

"This time don't step on me, k?"

"As you wish."

Rukia closed her eyes, tiptoe reaching for his lips, genteelly closing the gap between them.

Fin

Note to reader: I hope you guys enjoyed it. Did you like the Chappy chocolate bit  ? They do sell those in soul society, might as well tell ni-sama to get those for me when I…

────────────────────────────────────────

"Oi! Rukia! Can I turn off the lights? I need to go to bed"

"No! You strawberry brain! I haven't finished writing my love story yet!"

"Huh? You are writing a love story?"

"Don't look! Hey! Give me back my book!"

**Another note to reader (this one is from me! A real living person!): Please review my story :D Like the idea Rukia writing a love story between Ichigo and herself? Tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
